


Be Prepared

by Soul4Sale



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon can’t believe how this always happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of based on how I play my game. xD It’s also based on how Derek can’t take much of a punch. His intelligence is 10, but everything else kind of didn’t take precident. Hopefully, this is entertaining for you guys. ouo

Derek Segraves was probably the most prepared person in the entire Capital Wasteland. Before heading out on one of their typical three-day-or-more treks, he was sure to gather as many stimpaks and as much food as he could buy in Megaton. Of course, he didn’t wear proper armor, so Charon saw the point in doing this. After all, the boy was still kind of dumb to the rules out here; it wasn’t somewhere that you needed to look nice. You needed to be able to defend yourself, and sometimes, Derek needed some help. The Ghoul figured that was where he came in, taking care of the other was something he’d found himself doing more and more often recently.

Watching the smaller male pack up for their latest wandering, he couldn’t help but think that the outfit he wore wouldn’t protect him. Sure, he looked cute in his little sweater vest, and bent over like that, his khakis were nice and tight on his ass, but these things shouldn’t have been his chief desire. Some light combat armor would have been better than that. 

Just like he had figured, however, within fifteen minutes of leaving Megaton to go exploring, they had encountered two bands of Super Mutants, leaving Derek injured and hungry. Settling in to a place that seemed safe enough for now, he mumbled to himself as they sat down and got comfortable for their meal. Himself, he was partial to Dandy Boy Apples, but his human companion had taken to the squirrel stew like a mirelurk to water. It was kind of cute, watching him slurp up the excess soup and cough when he had too much, but Charon’s mind wasn’t entirely focused on his contract carrier, right now. Milky eyes tracked movement around them, and when he wasn’t looking one of his apples was taken by the dog. Derek laughed outright, saying something or another, but his mind was on battle.

“There’s danger near.” He stood, forgetting his box as he pulled out his shotgun, aiming for a bloatfly nearby. One shot and it was felled, Dogmeat running to fetch the meat for his master. 

“Thank you.” Derek always said these things to him, always kind. He was something different, that much was for sure. If he thought back to it, Charon was always glad that his contract found Derek’s hands. With the danger over, for now, lunch was finished and the three headed out once more, trying to find a settlement he’d been told about. The way the raven haired male walked along, humming to his radio, brought a smile to the Ghoul’s face as they watched, but it was wiped away when Raiders came into view.

They packed a missile launcher, and that was always bad news for them. Charon had needed to heal up as much as Derek did when they battle was finally finished, and he found himself worried when the boy binge-ate most of his food to help himself feel better. Just like that, they were out of supplies, and he had to find himself wondering exactly what was to blame, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m enjoying writing these two. I hope you guys liked it, too!


End file.
